The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Peach Pearl’.
‘Peach Pearl’ is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety named ‘Goldilocks’ (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety named ‘Red Alert’ (male parent, unpatented). ‘Peach Pearl’ was selected in 2012 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Peach Pearl’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2012 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown from 12 to 14 weeks in 14 cm pots in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Peach Pearl’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Yellow/orange-colored spathes;        2. High inflorescence production; and        3. Fast forcing time.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Mercedes’ (unpatented), the upper surface spathe color of ‘Mercedes’ varies between Red Group RHS 46C and 46D, whereas the upper surface spathe color of ‘Peach Pearl’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 12B and 13B, with a secondary color that varies between Yellow-Orange Group RHS 22A and Orange Group 25C.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Peach Pearl’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri variety ‘Goldilocks’ and Zantedeschia sprengeri variety ‘Red Alert’.
TABLE 1‘Peach Pearl’SimilaritiesDifferences‘Goldilocks’Spathe shapeSpathe colorLeaf maculationsNumber of inflorescences‘Red Alert’Forcing timeSpathe colorLeaf maculationsSpathe size